Affliction of the Warrior
by ltommo
Summary: A claymore fanfiction involving my 3 original characters, Eliza, Ellen and Lilith. The trio are tasked with hunting an awakened being named Lilith. The trio venture to the witch's maw in order to find her, but more transpires than they expected.


_Affliction of the Warrior_

This is a revisit to my original piece : _Eliza's Regret_. I have overhauled it massively, and hopefully made it a lot better also.

Please Leave any Feedback.

The morning was cold and misty, as it always was in The Witch's Maw. The awakened being she was sent to kill wasn't a hard contract, neither was it trivial. She had been sent to defeat a 3rd generation Claymore by the name of Vivian; she had been the 12th of her generation. Eliza's team consisted of a recruit named Ellen and an experienced Claymore named Lilith, Who was widely regarded as 'Lilith of the sleight of hand' for her technique which involved a powerful attack that was invisible to the naked eye. She could also minutely move with incredible speed and render herself 'invisible'. Eliza herself was at the 16th rank, based on her ability to fell many of the awakened beings she has faced, and for her keen Yoki sensing skills, which she uses first to find the weakness in an enemy, then to exploit said weakness.

Eliza was a serious person, often seen deep in thought, not one to make idle conversation. She was very work orientated, and took great care to fulfil each task set to her with the least risk. She was of average looks, not ugly, by any means, but not beautiful; she was battle-hardened more than anything. She had fair skin, and a sensible, long bob, which kept the hair from her vision, a contingency she had planned against.

Ellen was a care-free person, Eliza envied that. She always had been a hardworking, ethical worker. That's probably why her hunting groups were so successful. Ellen was of fair complexion, her loosely tied blonde tousles fell delicately onto her collar, her fairness was rare even for a fairly new claymore, the Yoma blood not even tarnishing her beauty. Ellen was fairly experienced for a recruit, that's why she progressed so quickly. She was now 23rd in her generation. She was regarded as 'Ellen of the Dynamic blade'. Her Claymore was quite unique; it can harness Yoma blood to create a powerful electric current that courses through the sword.

Lilith was rather reserved, however. A sharp juxtaposition to Ellen's cheerful outlook. Lilith took things with a lot of caution and often became the member of the Organization that was regarded as fearful, or a coward. Lilith's single ponytail held her fair blonde hair out of her face, rather blending with the fabric of her cape.

'Eliza?' Ellen asked, 'How powerful did Rubel say Vivian was?'

'She was the 12th of her generation, so she will prove to be a moderate challenge.' Eliza stated. 'From what Rubel said she has been causing quite the disturbance amongst the yoma, she has made them rather brasher. We must neutralize this threat to prevent more yoma becoming this way.' Eliza said, rather seriously.

'Well, I say we devise a plan for Vivian' Lilith suggested, 'She sounds rather challenging.'

'I agree, she will be no laughing matter, I assure you, but I must first see Vivian to sense where her weaknesses are, if any. But we first shall approach by distracting her. Ellen you will take charge of distracting her by any means necessary. Lilith you will flank Vivian, if it is possible. Remember, divide and conquer.' Eliza ordered.

The trail leading to her position was littered with carcasses and blood. Guts and bones lay strewn on the road, nobody was fully eaten though, the term 'Voracious eaters' was never more fitting.

Soon Vivian was in sight, the hulking figure hung heavily in the skyline. Around her were a crowd of Yoma, not powerful Yoma but enough to present a mild challenge. Vivian hulked behind the Yoma; her long, thin body was almost that of a Mantis. Her lower body was completely mantis-like; from the abdomen down she had long, sharp legs, which raised her high off of the ground. He upper body, although, remained mostly human. From the waist up she was still very humanoid, with the exception of her hands, which had become long, curved scythes. Her body was a sickly shade of grey – green, that was dull and lacked any kind of lustre, very different too a mantis's body.

'So, that fool Rubel has sent his lackeys to finish me off has he? 'Vivian bellowed, her voice sounded granulated, altered by awakening. 'He never was a good judge of strength, well, now that you've disrupted my feeding, there's no point in delaying this fight.'

Vivian struck at Lilith with great speed, her scythe narrowly missing Lilith as she dodged the attack. Her blade whistled as it swung past. Lilith took her position to Vivian's flank, and nodded to Ellen, who quickly powered up her Dynamic Blade. A yellow aura enveloped Ellen's blade, it crackled with raw energy, a very rare technique indeed. Vivian spun to Lilith and swung once more. This opening allowed Eliza to analyse how Vivian was striking to determine what her weakness was. From the way Vivian was striking, Eliza had worked out that she was trying to keep attack away from her main body. Her scythes were a definite strong point so attacking there would do nothing.

'ELLEN, LILITH, IGNORE HER SCYTHES AND AIM FOR HER BODY AND HER HEAD! 'Eliza ordered.

Ellen took a powerful swipe at Vivian's chest. It made a shallow cut in her chest, electricity crackled along Vivian's skin, making Vivian release a shrill screech that echoed throughout the valley. Still, Eliza worked out attacking individually would be ineffective; she activated her keen Yoki sensing skill. She could see a large flow of Yoki being sent to Vivian's Scythe's and Chest, but not much being sent to her abdomen or underbelly.

'LILITH ATTACK HER ABDOMEN AND ELLEN STRIKE HER UNDERBELLY!' Eliza Ordered.

Eliza unsheathed her Claymore and barraged Vivian's head with blows. Causing little more than scratches on her face. This was enough to distract Vivian enough to focus her attacks solely on Lilith and Eliza now.

'Seriously, I expected Rubel to at least send a single digit to hunt me! How pathetic!' Vivian mocked.

But it was then that Vivian was laughing that Ellen struck. Her Electro blade sinking deep into Vivian's soft under belly, slicing her belly open. Vivian's body convulsed as the electricity coursed through her body, she dropped her scythes briefly, which was all that Lilith needed to strike. The contents of her prey spilled out onto the floor, mangled corpses of men and women alike slid out of her stomach. Vivian's Yoma regenerative skill was great. Soon after the incision it was completely healed, no trace of a cut made at all.

'A small little cut like that won't cut it I'm afraid, many Claymore before you have attempted to beat me and failed, why should you be so lucky?' Vivian taunted.

Lilith's technique came in here. Her sleight of hand quickly detached her abdomen from Vivian's body. Her upper body came crashing to the floor. Her abdomen quickly disintegrated and Lilith leaped back to join Eliza's side.

'Eliza, her abdomen has completely gone now, she is immobile, I suggest…

But as Lilith said that, Vivian's back opened up to reveal to humongous wings. She took to the air and launched herself at Lilith. Lilith fell heavily to the floor, the impact of Vivian's scythe hitting her broke Lilith's ribs and took off her arm. She passed out.

'Didn't expect me to have wings did you?' Chuckled Vivian

Eliza was taken aback. How could she have not noticed she had concealed wings? This would show badly on her report.

Eliza had devised a new plan, she would wait until Vivian next struck and attempt to cleave off one of her wings, allowing the ground fight to continue. Vivian's attacks were very predictable, she would strike, then return to her position mid-air to strike once more. It was all in the timing.

'ELLEN! GET HERE AND STAND YOUR GROUND! 'Ordered Eliza, beginning to tense her muscles. Her grip on her Claymore tightened. Ellen did the same as Vivian launched herself again. Vivian launched herself at an incredible speed; she was almost upon them but then…

A high speed rod of pure Yoki impaled Vivian's head mid-flight. Her head completely eviscerated. Her large body completely collapsed to the floor. A sickening squelch of her flesh was the last noise she'd ever make again.

'Wha... What was that?' Ellen said, bemused

'Good luck, that's what it was' Eliza responded, with a tone of relief

'It sure was powerful, to take down an awakened being in one shot. It sure made our job easier.' Ellen gasped, resuming her composure. 'Oh, Lilith!'

Ellen ran to Lilith, sitting her upright. She was out cold, so this is where they'd set up camp for now.

Eliza turned to the mountain where the bolt had originated, a huge blur stood on the plateau, almost… watching… She couldn't distinguish the shape though. It was simply too far away, she knew that a confrontation would happen soon but for now they could rest.

Ellen was in good shape, still perky and energetic as ever, but the same could not be said for Lilith. She was in bad shape, her arm was completely removed from her body and she was heavily winded, but she was awake at least. Eliza was a proficient healer so reattaching Lilith's arm would be simple. They all needed rest now, the fight with Vivian wasn't exerting but rest was always welcome, especially for Lilith.

- Next Day -

Eliza awoke to Ellen's happy face

'Morning Eliza!' Ellen chirped, her happy face made Eliza feel a lot more motivated.

'Today we can go into Hanel today and do some shopping! '

Ellen was a rare specimen. She retained a lot of her humanity after the change. She retained her birth name, very rare for a Claymore, and she loved shopping. She was found unconscious out in the wilderness by a lone man when she was just a small child. He took care of her until the nearest town to where he found her, Musha. Rubel found her soon after, and she had been a Claymore ever since.

Lilith on the other hand had quite a sad story. Her hometown, in the Sutare region, had been completely destroyed by Yoma. Her own parents had become Yoma and attacked her; she barely managed to run out the house. She swore she would find her hometown one day and find her parents, to put them out of their living hell. A rare moment of bravery for Lilith, usually a shy, reserved person.

Eliza on the other hand, had been an orphan. She had no knowledge of where she was from or even if she had family. All she knew was that she hated Yoma and had a strong sense of justice. Eliza had no offensive technique as such, she was more skilled in the arts of Yoki manipulation and Yoki sensing, although, this isn't to say she is weak by any standard.

Lilith had finally awoke, she went through some trauma yesterday but she was fine now, her arm had regained all mobility and strength, so as soon as they packed up their equipment they were on their way.

They took the mountain path that lead by the Witch's Maw; it was a faster way to the pre-determined location Rubel gave them for their next contract.

'Ellen…' Lilith sheepishly said 'Thanks for saving me back there… Without you I would have lost my arm for sure, I really have no clue as to how to heal'

'Don't sweat it Lilith' Ellen said, sounding a little embarrassed 'I know if you could you would have done the same for me'

'So where are we meeting Rubel, Eliza?' Ellen questioned

'You really don't pay any attention to him at all do you?' Eliza said disapprovingly, shaking her head.

'Well… To be honest he is quite creepy' Ellen said shakily ' He never really shows any emotion whenever he contacts us…'

They continued travelling further down the path when a shadow hung on the opposite mountain. Eliza could tell that the same figure she saw yesterday was here again. She signalled to Lilith and Ellen to pursue it with her.

'What is it Eliza?' Lilith asked

'It's what saved us yesterday; we must know what it is.' Eliza responded

They pursued the figure to where it once stood, close to a wide opening; this must be the Witch's Maw. The long, stretching corridor before them gave off a very cold feeling, the wind whistled as it blew through the rocks at the entrance. A loud banging noise could be heard within. Eliza activated her Yoki sensing, she could detect a large entity inside the maw and two smaller entities of less power. They were humanoid.

'Lilith, Ellen, the entity from yesterday is in here, I'm sure of it. It matches the size of what I saw yesterday. Whether or not it has ill intention are uncertain, but also I have detected two smaller Yoki, that of two humanoids I believe to be Claymores.' Eliza stated, very seriously.

'Claymores?!' Lilith said, shock evident in her voice 'Why would there be Claymores here?'

'I'm not sure, but all I know is that we should go and see what's happening, they may even not be in trouble, I can't know from here.' Eliza said, doubting her

'Eliza I've heard Riful of the West has dominion over here… she's an abyssal one.' Ellen said. 'You know how powerful Abyssal ones are, can you sense another huge Yoki in there? That will tell us if she is in there or not.'

'I… I cannot, I can't know for sure, but Rubel mentioned something about other awakened beings, you're right Ellen.' Eliza said

Eliza remembered now, Rubel mentioned in the brief we would be near Riful's hideout. That meant that the huge entity was most probably Dauf, her pseudo lover/ Lackey he was No.3 of Isley of the North's generation. He was a very powerful awakened being.

'Lilith, Rubel mentioned that the awakened beings known as Riful and Dauf were in the vicinity of Vivian's location, that must be the figure that killed Vivian yesterday, and the figure we saw earlier' Eliza explained.

'R-Riful?!' Lilith meekly said 'Riful the Abyssal one?! Isn't she one of the 3 most powerful awakened beings to ever exist?'

'Yeah, I heard she had been in hiding recently, nobody has really seen her in a long time, so how do we know for sure it is Riful? This may just be an awakened being yet to make itself known.' Ellen said, with slight arrogance.

'That said, there are Claymores in there, the Yoki is unmistakable, we must see what is happening in there' Eliza explained 'If we were in the same position I only assume any other Claymore would see what is happening.'

'I guess you're right, but we must be careful if we do go in there, Eliza's Yoki skills will guide us but we must be aware of what is around us' Lilith warned '

'All right, let's go in there.' Eliza stated.

The maw was old and ruinous. Blood was splattered all over the walls and there were trails of blood left on the floor. Obviously the result of Dauf dragging in his prey. Riful was apparently very demanding. Suited Dauf just fine, he apparently was incredibly dumb.

They came to a clearing, Eliza decided to use her Yoki sensing again to sense where Dauf and Riful were, but then something was wrong… Very wrong. There were two new awakened beings… not powerful, but most definitely awakened. She feared for the two Claymores, she knew what had happened, but she hoped she was wrong. Dauf and Riful were to the west of them now, very close in fact.

Eliza knew that Riful would have sensed them by now, being as powerful as she is, but she is very inquisitive and could never deny herself the opportunity for a find. More importantly there are two Claymores trapped with Riful, though they had probably been turned… it's the only explanation.

They soon neared the entrance to Riful's chamber; one of the Awakened was now gone, odd. She couldn't think what had happened. Lilith looked quite scared as to what she could see. She too had the gift of Yoki Sensing but not as acute as Eliza's.

They found the chamber containing Riful and Dauf. Luckily for them neither Dauf nor Riful were in the awakened form. But they would never have been prepared for what they saw. There were 3 dead Claymore's Strung up, by the looks of it they were forcibly awakened but there was an awakened form there as well, it was the form of a Feline humanoid, but she had been horribly mutilated. Dauf's Yoki rods were impaled in its body, it was near death and Dauf was ready to launch his final rod. The rod struck the awakened being directly between its eyes. The thing disintegrated, all trace of its existence completely destroyed. Rest in peace.

'Well look Dauf! 'Riful cruelly said 'We have some more Claymores' to awaken! '

Eliza's heart stopped. She couldn't awaken, but she expected this when she came in. She risked Lilith and Ellen's lives for her own curiosity. They could put up a fight but not enough to kill Dauf of Riful...

'Mistress! Should I capture them?' Asked Dauf, sounding almost like a child.

'If you wish, I'd like to see what their Awakened forms would look like!' Riful exclaimed

Dauf came at Eliza, Lilith and Ellen with a Yoki spear. Ellen powered up her Dynamo Claymore and slashed Dauf's Rod in half. But that was when he awakened. His limbs contorted and Elongated, his back hunched and grew, His skin grew strong and plated with armour. He resembled a huge armour plated humanoid, he fired Yoki rods out of the palms of his hands and hit Ellen in her stomach, the Yoki rod pinned her to the wall. Lilith used her sleight of hand to viciously slash Dauf; he blocked the attack with his hand, though the sheer force of Lilith's attack landed on a gap in his plates, it cut his hand deeply, but not quite severing it.

'OW, I always did hate you female claymores!' Dauf wailed.

He threw another Yoki rod at Eliza, who dodged it and took a step toward Dauf, keeping her Claymore level to her hip. She advanced on Dauf, who took a swipe at her and missed, when she dodged it. He simply could not land a hit on her. Eliza let out a flurry of attacks on his hand; deepening the wound even more and making it bleed a thick, purple gunk. He launched another flurry of rods at the claymores in an arc, aiming for each Claymore. Ellen once again dodged with ease at the predictability of his attack. Lilith also dodged his attack, swiftly side stepping it and following it up with a sleight of hand to his hand stomach. It hit hard and ricocheted into his body, the force rippling through his muscles. He groaned in pain, the strain of taking the claymores on evident. He was becoming noticeably mad now, he took aim at Eliza with both palms, firing waves of rods at her. She had little time to react, and dodged many, but one was just on target. Eliza swung her claymore into the path of the rod, shattering it. The shrapnel kept its course, however, and many shards of crystalline Yoki stuck in Eliza's skin, Lilith also was hit with a large amount, it speared her thigh, rendering her immobile.

Eliza panicked and launched herself at Dauf's face.

The fight was nearing its end. Dauf batted away Eliza as she launched herself at him. She hit the wall. Hard. The crack of bones was sickening, and she passed out soon after

'Well done Daufie!' Riful Chimed ' that's 3 more Claymore's to awaken!'

-The three claymore's black out, and Dauf takes them to the antechamber of their lair-

Eliza woke up strapped to a wall; to her left and right were Ellen and Lilith. Lilith had 3 rods sticking out of her chest, she was nearing the point of awakening, and Eliza could sense it.

Dauf was nearing his final rod; he aimed it at her heart. But something was happening, by the looks of it Lilith was at about 70% Yoki.

'Lilith... doesn't awaken...' Eliza struggled to say, trying to muster up the strength to speak, the words struggling to form.

But it was too late.

A torrent of blue light lit up the dungeon, it dazzled Eliza and then Ellen awoke as well.

Lilith had awakened and it was all Eliza's fault. She caused this.

Eliza looked at Lilith. She had become a Spider like creature and had grown eight long legs; her upper body had become a dark, purplish colour, her skin glossy. Her face had become rather featureless, except for her eyes, which had become angry and reddened, the fear she felt had turned to anger, and hatred. Her lower body was like that of a spider's. A long, ovular abdomen and 8 legs, each tipped with multiple barbs.

It made Eliza feel sick, she couldn't handle it. She put her Yoki 50%, attempting to shake off her bindings, her leg restraints came loose but her arms stayed bound. She put her Yoki up to 70% and still to no avail.

'Ooh Daufie' Riful chimed 'This one's close to awakening now'

'Mistress Can I help her awaken?' Dauf asked

'Of course you can!' Riful said with a hint of sadistic joy in her voice.

Then something caught Eliza's eye. It was a flash of silver, and by the looks of it Ellen saw it too.

'Eliza...' Ellen gasped, she sounded exhausted 'that was a Claymore, I'm sure of it...'

Then, a Silver haired bolt came dashing out the doorway.

'Dauf. How did I guess the Yoki output I sensed would be yours? You're awful at masking that Yoki; you should take a lesson from your mistress.'

Eliza knew this Claymore. It was the number 1, Hysteria.

Hysteria attacked Dauf; she was nimble and strong for her size.

Eliza looked back at Lilith; she had passed out in her awakened form. She knew then that Lilith was done for; a feeling of great loss flooded her. Lilith was one of her best friends. How could she have let this happen...? But now she had to focus on getting out of her bonds and rescuing Ellen. She tried and tried and tried again whilst Hysteria was fighting Dauf. She had managed to loosen her arm restraints and she fell to the floor. She was free. She ran over to Ellen and pulled off her restraints, they were on incredibly tight but she got them off eventually. She slung the lethargic Ellen over her shoulder and ran to Hysteria.

'Hysteria we need to leave!' Eliza gasped 'Ellen can't run and I'm heavily injured.

'Okay Eliza, you go, I'll hold off Dauf' Hysteria ordered.

'Thank you Hysteria' Eliza said

'Just get Ellen out safe.' Hysteria ordered

As Eliza was leaving, Dauf's was deep in battle, giving the Claymore's ample time to leave.

'We will wait at the entrance for you Hysteria'' Eliza said, to which Hysteria nodded and continued the fight with Dauf.

Eliza grabbed all three of the Claymore's Dauf had taken and left.

'DAUF YOU IDIOT, THEY'RE LEAVING, GO AFTER THEM!' Riful barked, standing up from her chair 'I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR AWAKENING'

'M-M-Mistress, I'm busy right now I can't!' Dauf responded, sounding weak and feeble.

He blocked most of Hysteria's attacks, with the exception of a few that chinked off of his plated skin.

Hysteria ceased her onslaught, glanced over at Lilith, and sighed.

'When will you two become a little more discreet, I mean seriously, I sensed your Claymore's a mile off, work on it', and with that, Hysteria used her Grace, and dissipated from sight.

Further down the tunnel, nearer the exit, Eliza and Ellen propped each other up whilst they were escaping

She and Ellen hobbled out the cave entrance and onto the mountain pass. The Sun was rising now. It must be about 6 am, all she could do for now was to heal Ellen's broken ribs so that she could walk again. Though poor Lilith didn't make it out, she managed to grab all their Claymores on the way out. She would make a memorial to Lilith when she was safe. She and Ellen knew that Lilith would get out and kill, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Eliza would carry the burden of Lilith's 'death' on her shoulders for ever. But she knew that the opportunity to save 2 Claymore's lives was worth the risk.

Hysteria sauntered out of the maw. Followed swiftly by a scream from Riful, most likely aimed at Dauf.

'Eliza... What happened in there?' Hysteria questioned.

'I sensed 2 Claymore presences in the Maw. I thought that I must save them, but when we got there... The bodies of 3 Claymore were strung to the wall. I'm so sorry.' Eliza said, traces of fear rose in her voice.

'Was the risk worth it? The life of your friend Lilith?' Interrogated Hysteria

'Well... two lives are a worthy cause to sacrifice one life... but I admit a mistake on my part' Eliza admitted

'We'll tell Rubel and see what he thinks won't we?' Hysteria threatened.

The conversation went cold there.

The three of them walked off down the path. Eliza helping Ellen walk, Hysteria retaining her deathly silence. They knew the risk, though Lilith's life shouldn't have been wasted. They knew more situations would arise like this; it comes with the job title.


End file.
